Evan Evans' Poem
by SweetieBird
Summary: Is Sam still in love with Mercedes? Brittany makes a discovery! Note: Everyone is painted lightly in this story, but its sort of Pro Samcedes. *If you have not watched Glee's 'Sweet Dreams episode yet then the the concept of the story may not make sense but read at your own risk*
1. Chapter 1

Brittany S. Pierce skips down the McKinley high school hallway singing:

**'Shame on me**

**To need release**

**Uncontrollably**

**I I I wanna go go all the way...**

She stopped singing when she noticed a stepped on a crumbled up piece of paper**.. 'Ugh I hate liter bugs, even Tubbs has recently picked up this habit at home and it drives me crazy.' Why can't the world stay as beautiful of the pictures I draw with my crayons? Intruder She pouted, he better have not came to school and did this or he's in big trouble** she said then started to read:

**Why is it that when I try to sleep you are always on my mind?**

**I close my eyes and there is your face and it won't go away.**

**She is funny,nice and cool but she is just not you.**

**We were suppose to be moving on, decisions were made and time has passed.**

**You got mid-terms to study for and songs to record and interviews to do.**

**No want or need to look back at past affairs when you constantly on your grind**

**Although I cannot shake the moments we shared, just you and me.**

**Somehow I just know, even feel that you are thinking of me too.**

.' As soon as she as finished reading she was in tears and knew Tubby couldn't have own this. Unless he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend Sheila and if so she was terrified, she was the one who got him into joining hands started to shake when someone came up to her.**'Brittany what's wrong?'.** Her boyfriend Sam was now standing in front of her looking showed him the paper,' **I think Lord Tubbington may still be in love with that crazy ex Sheila. She hurt him so bad Sam, this just can't be**.'Sam took the paper to read it and then gasped' **'oh my god Britt where did you find his?'** '**On the floor crumbled up, I was upset because someone was littering but after reading it, it's obvious someone is very much in love with there ex. ' I really hope it's not Tubbs, he can be so naive sometimes and that concerns me.'**

Sam pulls her into a quick hug '**don't worry Britt Lord Tubbington will be fine he's smart besides I know who wrote this and it definitely was not him**.' Brittany looked relieved and started smiling, '**yay but you said you knew who wrote it, who?' **Sam looked her seriously '** you can't tell anyone because he would be super embarrassed but its Evan!' 'He still has a thing for this girl at his old school, it's pretty bad but he likes to but on a brave face everyday.' **Britt pouted **' that poor gummy worm,I wish there was so something I could do to help him.' You're such sweetheart, but I think he just needs his bro to talk to, let me go find him and I'll walk you to Cheerio practice in a few minutes.' Sounds good pookie',** she have him a quick peck on the cheek and started skipping again, as soon she turned the corner Sam overlooked the paper and sighed. **'I have got to be more careful, that was way too close', **he traced his fingers over the writing then folded it and placed it deep inside his pocket. **'Evan **he yelled, then hid behind a door and came out in glasses, **'Jeepers, my brother Sam must be looking for me ugh, 'I'm right here Sam ugh, **he starts walking off.

**I apologize if this was a bit confusing, but you would have had to seen the ' Sweet Dreams' episode to understand Evan. **

**Also I sorry if you were hoping for one on one interaction with the couple, I just got this idea and had to go for it.**

**Thank you for anyone who took the time to read.**


	2. Author Note

This story was suppose to be a one shot just to make you think. But if you guys wanted a full story I could try

I don't know though, I dont want to make any promises! But let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 2

Later that day in study hall Sam tried to focus on his Physic homework but he was having a hard time focusing. He never felt like the sharpest crayon in the box due to his dyslexia.

Although he had had worked hard this year and he wanted to continue doing well so we could make his parents proud.

Unfortunately he knew that his mind was occupied by something else and he needed to get it out his feelings. He started to write:

'I miss kissing your sweet face.  
I just cannot forget the chase  
When you were mine  
We never wasted any time  
You and the love we shared never left my mind  
Although I'm sure you have moved on & left what we had behind'

Ugh.. He sighed tracing his finger over the words written and then signed it 'Evan Evans'

He then ripped the sheet from his notebook, folded it and shoved in to his backpack.  
' I feel like such a marshmallow, I really need to stop doing this, it won't change anything and I am being so unfair to ... '

At that moment a very happy Brittany came into the room and sat across the table!  
'Sam, my mom just text me and its official my birthday theme this year will be Disco Sesame Street, she said smiling widely!'

I returned the smile, 'wow so she actually pulled it off, I'm so happy for you Britt, you deserve to have the perfect ninth-teeth birthday party!' I will be the Elmo to your Abby Cadabby, because 'Elmo loves you...' *Starts uncontrollably laughing*

Brittany giggled and the bell ranged, she spoke, 'let's go look for costumes.'

We walked out to the parking lot and my mouth literally dropped, apparently all the seniors were back in town this weekend and there stood Santana Lopez & Mercedes Jones ( who looked better than ever) chatting away!

'Oh my god' I heard Brittany boast, 'everyone is back in town just in time for my birthday tomorrow! She ran over and hugged Santana 'Why didn't you let me know you were back in town?'

' Santana tightened the hug then pulled away, 'Well we all agreed to meet up one weekend have dinner. I convinced everyone that what weekend i better than your birthday weekend, are you surprised?

Brittany jumped up and down saying. 'Yes, my best friend is here, and my good friends. She then turned to Mercedes and started to rock her back and forth, yay Mercedes yay, its so good to see you,Tubby misses you!' Sam and I were just about to go costume shopping!

As i heard my man mention I started to get nervous, I was not ready for this reunion so i stepped back inside and decided it was time to get my brother! I quickly mashed down my hair a bit, put my sweater over my shoulders then put on my glasses.

I took a deep breath and walked back outside, 'Brittany I 'm so sorry dear looks like my forgetful brother Sam had to run & get something special for tomorrow.' But don't try to guess, because I'm sworn to secrecy,oh and who are friends?

'Evan this is My best friend Santana, this cutie is Mercedes, we were all trouble-tone sisters, she said while squeezing their faces together! ' It's a pleasure to meet you ladies', kissing them both on the hand, I noticed Mercedes blushed.

'I did not know Sam had a older brother, especially a twin, how calm he never mentioned you before?' I shook my head, 'oh I have always been away at broading school in England, so weren't as close as we use to be, but I wanted to change that and transferred here.'

My hands started to sweat a bit, I can't believe how far I had took this lie in the last few minutes. Mercedes crossed her arms, Santana was giving me the stink eye, and sassily so trouty mouth # , 'I guess you will be at Brittany's party.'

I gulped, 'well I would love to but. Brittany interrupted me , Oh come on Evan you have to be there, I realized i've never seen you for a full day, you always seem to run off, you would make a lovely Grover!'

'Well every Sesame Street needs a Grover I said. 'Yay she said excitedly, how about you and Mercedes go and look for shopping together, she hugged me and whispered 'its obvious you have a crush and Sam told me about your ex.'

Now I was blushing 'how in the hell did this happen?' 'I'm screwed' I said in my mind!


	4. Chapter 3

Sam's POV The ride seemed to last forever as I sat inside Mercedes' black Prius fidgeting with my seatbelt.

I was failing at making myself look content because all I could do is focus on how damn beautiful she looked.

Her lightly curled hair gently blew as the wind hit it and her plumb lips in rosé red lipstick.

I rubbed my feet back and forth against the floor mat trying to control my thoughts.

It took everything inside of me to not to shout 'stop the car',and grab her, kiss her until the lipstick disappeared.

I could not give into these feelings after taking the time to pursue Brittany!

I had made a commitment to always be there for her. I just could not bail out, especially on her birthday weekend

The silent war going on inside my head was interrupted by Mercedes' enticing singing voice.

I glanced back over at her, studying her calm composure as she sang the words to Mariah Carey's 'Vision of love'.

'I had a vision of love And it was all you given to me'

It was like she was singing directly to me. 'If only she knew', I thought to myself as my heart started to change beat

I must have got lost in a daze because I didn't notice that she had stopped singing.

She had caught me staring and now was smiling a very coy smile.

I was embarrassed and could feel my face getting hot.

I quickly looked out the window and noticed he had arrived at the party store!

She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. I was preparing to get out of the car when she spoke.

'I noticed that you couldn't stop staring at me during the ride here ' I shyly looked down at the ground, then back at her. 'Uh yeah I'm sorry for staring its just you are very nice to look at.'

Her smile grew, 'thank you Evan, and just so you know, you not bad on the eyes yourself.'

'But then again I have a thing for nerds' she said leaning in towards me.

I gulped and met her half way, our lips brushed and then she quickly pulled away.

She shook her head and said 'Ugh, I should have not done that.' I guess it just a little weird you being Sam's twin brother and all.'

I sighed, 'it's ok Mercedes, I understand how this must be bit odd, my brother meant a lot to you huh.'

She closed her eyes, fully smiling and replied 'yeah, he was the first guy that I really fell in love with.

'I thought we would always be together. ' I use to miss everything about what we had she 'said dreamily.

I smirked seeing that she was obviously still had feelings for me.

For a moment I considered coming clean when all of a sudden she opened her eyes and spoke.

'But that is a thing of past, over and done with, it is time to move forward she said cheerily opening her door.

My heart sunk as she got out of the car,slipping her purse over her shoulder and turned back towards me.

She put her hands on her hips and said ' hurry up and get out, so I can lock the door!'

I adjusted my glasses and quickly got out, walking towards the building with my hands inside my pockets.

I heard the lock click as we both went inside and was greeted by a male employee. ' Hi welcome to 'Parties Plus', can I help you find something?'

I cleared my throat and said yes do you guys have any 'Sesame Street' costumes?'

'Why yes we have several, on aisle four,right corner. 'Do you need me to show you?'

No I am sure we can find it, thank you I said, Mercedes walked ahead of me as I checked her out.

She may have not felt how I thought she did. 'But I just could not ignore how perfectly curvy she was and how I wish could hold her.

' I found Grover' I heard her say, I looked up and saw her holding the fury blue suit with matching pink nose!

'Wow' I said taking the costume starting to laugh as I held it up against me.

'So do you think I will do Grover justice at the party I asked.

She started smiling again, 'I'm sure you will make Grover proud and trust me I know my Sesame Street'

'So what are you character are you going as' I asked interested in her reply?

' Definitely the 'Cookie Monster', cookies have always been my guilty pleasure, that's why I'm so pudgy!'

I frowned, 'Mercedes you are not pudgy at all.' 'You are gorgeous, sexy as hell and you know what Grover likes cookies too'

I grabbed her before she could say anything else and pressed my lips against hers.

Her lips were smooth and soft as I traced them over taking in the taste of her cotton candy lip gloss.

I deepened the kiss and I could hear her start to moan in mouth, my phone started to ring.

I was going to ignore it but I recognized the ringtone as ' Lainey's Pet Shop.'

We slowly pulled apart, and Mercedes started to fix her hair as I answered the phone.

'Hello' I said out of breath.

The store owner Lainy said 'Hi Sam I was calling to let you know that the cat you wanted has been fully checked out and trained.' 'Should I have her her ready for pick up today?'

'Um yes that would great thank you, I'll be there on forty-five minutes!'

I hanged up the phone and looked back at Mercedes who now had her arms crossed. 'So love em and leave huh?'

' I chuckled, that kiss was amazing Mercedes, but I forgot I had to meet up with a friend.' 'I will find my own way home. Can we hang out later' I asked

'I'll do you one better, how about if you are my date to Brittany's birthday party?'

She waited for my reply...

' I'd love too! ' Tomorrow night let's meet up there, I still have a lot of things to get settled.'

'Ok , sounds good!' She then have have a quick peck on the check and walked to cashier.

I waited till she checked out and left then grabbed the grabbed both Grover & Elmo costume!

I sighed as I pulled out my phone again and dialed Puck's phone number!

'Hel... he started to say before I interrupted.

'Dude I need you to come pick me up at 'Parties Plus'. Then I need to stop by the pet store and go back to school so I can get my car.' ' At that point you and I have to come up with a plan.'

'Wait slow down, now what's this about a party at a pet shop?' Puck asked

'Ugh just come get me at 'Parties Plus' I'll explain everything in the car'

He scoffed, 'alright I'm on my way.'

*** Sorry for the wait again, things have been a bit hectic, also please excuse for any errors***


End file.
